


Chicks dig scars

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Remus wakes to a scar he can't hide and he is miserable. The Marauders are there for him.Rating is just for a bit of language. No smut.





	Chicks dig scars

Remus curled up on the Shrieking Shack bed, moaning deeply as he came awake. His whole face was on fire. Gingerly he reached up to his cheek but the fierce burn of the injury was too intense. He couldn’t open his eye to check, but he knew his finger was wet with blood.

Fuck, this was a bad one.

Tiny aches and pains called out from the rest of his body, but nothing compared to the screaming pain of his face. He rocked himself back and forth but couldn’t get enough energy together to push himself up on the bed. He would have to wait for Poppy.

What felt like hours later, he heard the trap door slam open. Her soft footsteps up the creaky stairs was music to his ears. She would bring relief with her; she always did.

“Remus? Are you - oh my dear!” Her sharp intake of breath was no surprise. She said the same thing any time he had a new wound. But this - this was not the regular sort that could be hidden with clothes.

“You poor dear. Here, let me… “ He kept his eyes shut tight, but he felt her magic settle around him. Cool tendrils of magic numbed his cheek, enough that he could finally breath easily. “I’m going to put a bit of ointment on these bruises. And try to heal these scratches here, all right? We’ll have to take care of your - your cheek in the infirmary.”

Remus nodded, still too shaken to speak. Her fingers were soothing on his myriad of aches. He felt the bruises dissolve, and the tiny scratches seal up. He wanted to say something about the pain in his shin but she must have found it on her own. Maybe a small stress fracture? No matter, it was healed now.

She gave him a few vials to drink, which he took without argument. She sat with him for a few moments until he felt strong enough to reach for her.

“Thank you, Poppy,” he said through a scratchy, dry throat.

She conjured a small glass of water for him, and then enlarged the stretcher in her pocket. Leaning heavily on her, he was able to crawl onto it and curl up in the fresh blanket. Poppy directed it down the trapdoor, into the tunnel. As usual, she glamoured it when they came out so no one would see him traveling to the hospital wing.

She set him on his usual bed in the far corner of the infirmary. The partitions were already in place. “I’ll just be a moment, dear, to gather my things.” She started to walk away but Remus reached for her.

“Don’t - don’t let them in. Please.”

He closed his eyes again so he wouldn’t have to see her pitying face. But she squeezed his hand and he knew she would keep the other boys away. For a little while at least.

It only took a few minutes for her to clean and seal the wound. But it was too deep, too jagged to heal cleanly. An angry slash that ran from the hair above his ear, across his cheek and nose, and nearly into his eye. For now it was a vivid red, but they were hopeful it would fade as it healed.

This scar he would carry forever.

At least he wasn’t blind. Carefully he pressed on the bandage covering his cheek. He wanted to cry but scrunching up his face hurt too much. 

Fuck. How would they explain this one?

He drifted in and out of sleep. Once he woke and heard the distant argument Poppy had with the boys. But she won, as she always did, and they went away. He knew they would sneak back with the Invisibility Cloak but Poppy was wise to their ways and had set wards to repel them. How long could that hold them off? And did it matter if they found out today rather than tomorrow? Remus couldn’t care anymore. It was easier just to go back to sleep.

By dinner time, Remus was feeling well enough to sit up, although he wasn’t sure he wanted to eat anything the elves brought him. He poked at his plate. He nibbled his chicken. Finally Poppy took pity on him and whisked the plate away, substituting a nutrient potion instead.

“Do you want to stay the night here?” she asked softly.

Remus could only nod. They both knew he could go back. And usually that’s what he hoped for. But he wasn’t ready yet. Just one more night where no one knew, no one saw. 

The early dawn light was just reaching the hospital windows when Sirius, James, and Peter were back. Poppy’s voice rang loud and clear, “He is sleeping and I will not have you disturbing him! Get your breakfast, go to your lessons, and try again at lunch time!”

More arguments and a slamming door. Surely they wouldn’t give up so easily?

“They’ve gone now. Let me see how it looks.”

Carefully she pulled the bandages away. Her soft sigh let him know it had improved. She spread a pungent ointment along the edges and waved her wand over him. A soft spray of blue sparkles rained down, easing any lingering ache.

“How long do you want to hide here?” she asked.

“Until you kick me out,” he mumbled.

She gave him a pat on the hand. “Just the morning, all right? But I’ll write you a pass for your afternoon lessons.”

Grateful as ever for her kindness, Remus nodded. He curled up in his blankets with his back to the room and tried to read to pass the time. But the bandage covered his eye and made it too difficult to continue. When a tray of biscuits and tea arrived later, he nibbled what he could.

So much nothing made him lethargic, and so he was half asleep when Sirius came back during lunch. The slap of his boots on the stone floor reverberated through every bone in Remus’s body. No hesitation, no fear, Sirius could always be counted on to face anything head on.

He sat in the chair next to Remus’s bed and stared at Remus’s curled form. “All right there, Moony?” he asked. Remus didn’t know how to respond this time. “I know you’re awake. Is it bad?”

“Yeah.” Remus cleared his throat. “Yeah. I - I won’t be able to hide this one.” He rolled onto his back, eyes on the ceiling, so Sirius could see the bandage on his face.

Sirius was a silent a moment. Then he nudged Remus’s leg with his boot. “It’s all right, Moony. Chicks dig scars.”

Laughter bubbled up in Remus and spilled out in a raspy bursts. He wiped gently at a few tears that trailed out of his eyes. From the laughter, he hoped. That’s what they always said when he got a big scar, as if that made a difference. He sat up in the bed, back against the headboard. He pulled his legs up so he could rest his arms on his knees. 

“This one’s going to be hard to explain away.” He traced the edges of the bandage. The scar didn’t hurt anymore, being mostly healed. Werewolf metabolism at its best.

“Rumor has it you killed a nogtail that was threatening your dad’s farm.”

Remus laughed again. “Attacked by a demon pig. Lovely.” He fiddled with the blanket hem and frowned. “They’re all gonna stare.”

“Of course they will. How many people do you know that have killed a demon pig?”

Remus gave Sirius a half smile, then sighed. “I have to go now, don’t I?”

“Come on, I’ll help you up.” Sirius tugged the blanket away and helped Remus to his feet. He pulled a school robe from his bag and tossed it over Remus’s pyjamas. “Ready?”

Remus swayed a little on his feet. Sirius pulled him in for a hug. “It’ll be okay,” Sirius whispered in his ear. Remus held tight to Sirius’s shirt and fought back tears. It was never going to be okay. He was always going to be an outlying freak.

Sirius guided him to Poppy’s office. She removed the bandages and gave Remus one last check-up. “Ship-shape! Take it easy today, Remus.”

“Yes, Poppy. Thank you,” he said quietly.

Remus walked with his head down, guided by Sirius, through the corridors. He heard gasps and hushed whispers but he didn’t respond. Let people say what they would.

In his dorm, Sirius tucked him into bed and set out a mug of hot chocolate and a bowl of chocolate truffles. “You’re spoiling me,” Remus said with a smile.

“You deserve to be spoiled. I’m going to find the others. We’ll be back with dinner, all right?”

Too late, they were found. Peter burst in with excited chatter. “Moony! Rumor says you fought a manticore on - oh! Well, that’s not as bad as I thought! I heard you were blinded.”

“No, it didn’t reach my eye.”

“Well, that’s okay then, right? And, chicks dig scars.”

James threw the door open with a bang, his hands full of pastries. “Thanks for the help, Peter!” His eyes swung to Remus, “Moony! Wow! That is even better than I thought it would be! Does it hurt?” 

Remus shook his head. “Not anymore.” The memory of the burn was already fading. There were too many scars to remember them all.

James set the pastries on a plate Sirius conjured. “Hopefully this is the last one! We’re nearly there on holding our animagus for long enough. Hopefully by next moon, we’ll have it down.”

More tears welled up which Remus tried to shake off. He didn’t deserve friends so perfect. “Don’t - don’t do anything stupid, you know. I don’t want you to hurt yourselves trying.” He swiped at his eyes with his sleeve. Sirius sat down next to him and bit a truffle in half, offering him the other half.

“We’re not doing this for you. At least I’m not,” Sirius said, nudging a smiling Remus with his elbow. “I’m in it for the glorious stories I’ll tell my grandchildren about running ‘round on the full moon with an actual werewolf. It’s going to be epic.”

“Stupid git,” Remus laughed. He traced the scar again. When would he forget that it was there?

“It’s not bad, Remus.” James grinned wickedly, “Besides, chicks dig scars.”

Remus appreciated the effort but this was too big to brush of so easily. “Thanks, James,” he said with tired sigh, “but I couldn’t give two fucks what chicks dig.” He almost laughed at the confusion littering their faces. Instead he snuggled down into his covers, kicking Sirius out in the process. “I’m having another nap. Wake me for dinner so everyone can gawp at me again.”

The shuffling sound of their feet was cut off as a silencing charm went up. It ended abruptly with the snick of the lock as the boys left. Well, most of them left. Remus was slightly startled by the covers lifting. He turned to see Sirius slipping into bed behind him.

“What are you doing?”

“Keeping you company.” Sirius lay on his side, smiling at Remus. 

“Why?”

“I dig scars.” Sirius pushed Remus over and spooned up behind him, his hand splayed against Remus’s chest. “Get some rest, Moony. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

Remus relaxed against Sirius, hoping he wasn’t already dreaming.


End file.
